gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hey Ya!
Hey Ya! ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Eine Hochzeit, und wird von Artie mit Jane, Madison und den Hochzeitsgästen auf Brittanys und Santanas sowie Blaines und Kurts Doppelhochzeitsempfang gesungen. Das Original stammt von OutKast aus ihrem fünften Album "Speakerboxxx/The Love Below" aus dem Jahr 2003. Lyrics Artie: One, two, three, uh My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so And this I know for sho' Uh But does she really wanna But can't stand to see me Walk out the door Eh Don't try to fight the feelin' Cause the thought alone Is killing me right now Uh Thank god for mom and dad For sticking two together Cause we don't know how Uh Jane und Madison mit Hochzeitsgästen: Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Artie (Jane und Madison): You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it til there's nothing at all (Ooh) We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better when there's feelings involved (Oww) If what they say is ("Nothing is forever") Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes Then what makes (What makes) What makes (What makes love the exception?) So why, oh, why, oh Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh Are we so in denial when we know we're not happy here? Y'all don't wanna hear me, you just wanna dance! Jane und Madison mit Hochzeitsgästen (Artie): Hey ya Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet your daddy) Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want you in my caddy, oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet yo' mama) Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want to make you holla, oh-oh) Hey ya (I'm, oh-oh, I'm) Hey ya (I'm just being honest, oh-oh, I'm just being honest) Hey ya (Hey, alright now) Artie: Alright now fellas Guys: Yeah? Artie: Now what's cooler than bein' cool? Guys: Ice cold Artie: I can't hear ya' I say what, what's cooler than bein' cool? Jungs: Ice cold (Madison: Hoo hoo) (Artie: Uh) Artie: Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright, alright, alright Alright, alright Artie: Okay now ladies Mädchen: Yeah? Artie: Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor Ah, here we go know Jane und Madison mit Hochzeitsgästen (Artie): Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh) Shake it like a polaroid picture, hey ya Shake it, sh-shake it (Okay) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it (Okay) (Jane: Shake it, sugar) Shake it like a polaroid picture (Now all Beyoncés) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (And Lucy Lius) Shake it, sh-shake it (And baby dolls) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Get on the floor, get on the floor) Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do) Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You know what to do) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You) Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Huh, oh, hey ya) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh, oh, oh-oh) Hey ya (Oh-oh) Hey ya Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Madison McCarthy